


why

by cutiecannibal



Category: Mad Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecannibal/pseuds/cutiecannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a dumb little thing about Mad Father for my friend's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	why

That guy with the eyepatch really got on her nerves. She didn't even know his name but she was tired of all of his dumb mumbling. He would follow her around the whole castle talking about dumb things she didn't even care about. Sometimes she'd just ignore him and play with her bunny or run around the castle so he couldn't catch up. Other times she would yell and scream at him to go away. It was those days that mommy would come and save her. Mommy didn't know who the boy was. Mommy said the boy wasn't real. She knew he was, but she would keep quiet so mommy wouldn't be upset.

One day she had been playing with her bunny when it had gotten loose from her room. She didn't know why, the door was locked, and she knew no one would've opened it for the poor thing. It was probably the kid with the eyepatch.

She found her bunny beside the stream a couple days later. The little pond was becoming red and she swore to her mommy and daddy that it was the kid with the eyepatch's fault.

She was grounded the next day. The boy with the blindfold had on just a bandage. He was still ugly. She still hated him. She made faces at him that day until he went away.

Her daddy had found her with a chainsaw the next day when she was supposed to be grounded. She told him she was just trying to help clear the growth on the side of her secret place. He told her she wasn't allowed to be outside. She cried and said she just wanted him to be happy. She was grounded that day too.

She was grounded for a week. Most of the time the bandaged kid didn't come in her room. It made her happy, even if there wasn't anything to do in her room.

One day her mommy made her clean her bunny's bed out. She cried a lot before she went back inside. The bandaged kid didn't show up at all.

It had been months since she had seen the dumb, ugly kid. She wasn't really all that happy about it either. She hoped he wasn't in too much trouble.

Daddy and his friend caught her snooping around the lab one day and yelled at her. She yelled back that she hated both of them. She was sent to her room without any dinner. The bandaged kid came and gave her some spaghetti though. She hugged him and told him she was sorry. He mumbled a bit but she didn't care.

Mommy wasn't there for two days. She asked daddy where she was. He told her she wasn't coming home for a while. She hugged the stupid blindfolded kid that day. She cried a lot.

Mommy hadn't came back for months. The blindfold kid was always there though. Even if he didn't talk she still liked him around.

He told her his name she thought. He mumbled it under his breath but she guessed he said Demetri. He shook his head when she said it. She didn't care.

Demetri was being stupid and she yelled at him. He screamed back. It was scary.

Demetri didn't show up for two days. She was very lonely.

Mommy hadn't come home in a year. Demetri had been gone for a week. Daddy was in the lab. She only saw his friend during breakfast, lunch, and dinner when she was fed. She was really lonely.

Demetri burst into her door without opening it today. He was uglier than he had been. He told her he had been killed. She tried to hug him and grabbed nothing. They both cried.

She asked him what dead felt like. He told her it felt like never-ending pain and a weight as dull as his own body being thrust onto him. She told him she hated dead. He cried.

Daddy saw her at dinner today. He hugged her and said he was sorry. She was happy.

Daddy saw her more and more. Demetri hid everytime he came around though.

Daddy acted strangely one day. He just stared at her. He didn't speak. She felt scared.

Daddy told her mommy died. She told him she knew. He got up and left.

She was sad that week. Demetri sat beside her in her room all week.

She knew what daddy was doing in his lab after she saw a body bag in the unused kitchen. She asked Demetri if he had been an experiment. He wouldn't look her in the eyes.

Daddy wouldn't meet her glare today. He knew that she knew.

She woke up to the sound of rain beating on the ceiling. She had slept for far longer than a day. It was strange how she felt.

She saw bunny in the corner. She thought she was dead.

The hallways were filled with monsters. She wanted Demetri or mommy to come back.

She finally made it to the basement. It was daddy's fault.

She found Demetri in the hallway, daddy stabbed him. She knew it was only a flashback. It still hurt.

She saw mommy again. Mommy

Tried to kill daddy. She saved him. She didn't know why. She thought she killed mommy. She felt like crying.

Mommy told her daddy was mad. Mommy left. She was in trouble.

Daddy was insane.

She ran turned a corner.

The knob felt like ice to the touch.

Hiding in a body bag hurt.

Daddy's friend died.

Dolls.

Chainsaw.

Daddy is mad.

Daddy is insane.

Help.

...

/Hello I have forgotten everything about Mad Father from not playing in at least 4 weeks so I'm sorry if this is the worst piece of literature you've ever read. Anyways, this was for Moonlitsun2000's birthday because she's nice enough to write me Fanfiction on my birthday./


End file.
